Everywhere
by oboegoddess250
Summary: A sonfic to Michelle Branch's Everywhere!


****

Howdy ppl! I have come out with this wonderful song fic. The song is Michelle Branch's Everywhere. I hope you enjoy. R & R

*************************************************************************************************

*Disclaimer* I do not own CCS or Michelle Branch or the song Everywhere. So don't sue because I am broke!!!

*************************************************************************************************

*Key*

__

Thoughts or dream land.

Song

*************************************************************************************************

Turn it inside out  
So I can see  
The part of you  
That's drifting over me  


__

It's terrible that I can't see anybody but him, Sakura thought. _ How am I supposed to move on?_

And when I wake  
You're never there  
But when I sleep  
You're everywhere  
You're everywhere  


Sakura was walking down street after school and saw him. _ Syaoron?_ She walked up to him. "Syaoron?" The man turned around. It wasn't him. "Sorry wrong person." She said. _ It is never him._

Just tell me  
How I got this far  
Just tell me  
Why you're here  
And who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there  


"Good Night Kero-chan!" Sakura said as she went to bed. 

*Dream*

__

"Syaoron I can't believe you came back! I've waited so long." Sakura said.

"And I have waited for you." Syaoron walked up and kissed her..........................

*end dream*

Man it's never true!!! Sakura thought as she woke up.

'Cause you're  
Everywhere to me  
And when  
I close my eyes  
It's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
Whoa, Whoa  
I'm not alone

****

"Sakura do you want to do Karaoke tonight???" Tomoyo asked. "Sure! Let's invite Rika and the others." Sakura replied. _Something to keep my mind busy! Thank goodness, _She thought. 

I recognize the way  
You make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now  
The water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain  
Away from me  
Away from me

The girls walked into the bar and could not believe it was a packed house. Sakura was so excited that she was not paying attention to the magical presence in the room.

'Cause you're  
Everywhere to me  
And when  
I close my eyes  
It's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
Whoa, Whoa  
I'm not alone

I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, ooh, oh

"Hey! What is the deal with the crowd?" Rika asked the Bouncer. "A rich Chinese guy just made a big deal here in Japan so he his throwing a big party for all his employees. You girls can still come in. He wants everyone to celebrate. He is running around here somewhere if you want to say hello." The bouncer replied. "Thanks!" said Sakura. They walked over to the Karaoke part of the bar to see who was the victim of the Mic. No one was there. "Sakura go up! Here is the song." Tomoyo said. After being pushed on the stage Sakura started to sing...........

"And when  
I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never  
Comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so"

  
She saw him. She forgot about the singing and left the stage. There was a man nearby and she asked, "Who is that guy over there?" "Oh. He is Xiaolang. He is the CEO. But you don't want someone like that, you want something like me!" This guy was hitting on her. Ewwwwwwwww! "Forget it!" Sakura said as she walked off. _ Is it him? I don't feel anything. Or do I..._ Sakura thought. She walked up behind this Xiaolang. That name was so familiar to her. It is what his mother called him. He had messy brown hair. Right then and there she felt it.

'Cause you're  
Everywhere to me  
And when  
I close my eyes  
It's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  


How could she have missed it. That bright green aura. She watched him more. _The way he moves, the way he talks it is all the same._

'Cause you're  
Everywhere to me  
And when  
I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
Whoa, Whoa

Sakura walked up to him. "Excuse me. Syaoron..." Sakura said as she knew it was true. "Sakura!?" he replied.

Oh, you're in  
Everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?  


*************************************************************************************************

I hope you enjoyed! Bai Bai!!! R & R

Luv, 

Jool

****


End file.
